Non-playable character
There are some characters that are not roled by the players. The list below shows the non-playable character's ('NPC) in Counter-Strike Online. Missions Daily mission= *Senior Researcher Soy or Doctor Aegis: A Weapon development researcher for zombie countermeasure purpose. *Evelyn: An unidentified female character. *Signalman Felix: A signalman of government. *Douglas Jacob: An unknown agent from government. *Commander Victor: An american troop's captain. *Red Lizard Jim: Head in charge of a PMC group ('''P'rivate 'M'ilitary 'C'ontractors)''. |-| Weekly mission= *Rowen: A support class captain of an unknown special forces. *Chen: The Secretary for Security of an unspecified sector. |-| Craft *Henry Stoner: A master craftsman who has accumulated a lot of gun manufacture experience throughout his years of craftsmanship. *Gunsmith: A craftswoman who's best known because of her creativity and art when it comes to weapon designing. Troops and Zombies Zombies= *Regular Zombie: Normal zombies with medium attack damage and speed. The origin one has higher health. *Light Zombie: Has faster movement speed, attack rate and is harder to be killed than regular zombies although it has lower health. *Heavy Zombie: More durable and does higher damage than regular zombies, but moves slower. Can release a trap to lock human's movement for a while. *Voodoo Zombie: An infected witch doctor that heals other zombies and has greater health points. *Psycho Zombie: An infected surgeon who releases a black smoke to disturb human's concentration. *Sting Finger: An infected female researcher who has a longer range attack which deals higher damage than regular zombies. *Venom Guard: An infected security guard who explodes upon death. The death blow can injure and knock humans away. *Pierrot: A weak, harmless snowman which appears in Bonus Rounds only. *Hound zombie: A stray guard dog which was infected by the zombie virus. *Parkour Zombie : A zombie which first appears in Omen with the ability to climb up walls. |-| Mini-Boss= *Juggernaut: Evolved version of the Heavy Zombie which appears as a mini-boss. *Deimos: Appears as a mini-boss. *Ganymede: Evolved version of Deimos which appears as a mini-boss or boss (extra-chapters). *Normal Titan: The mini-boss which appears in Attack On Titan only. |-| Special= *Crasher Zombie: Blue colored Heavy Zombie which has stronger health and attack power. **In Threat chapter, there are also blue colored Regular Zombies, however, their function and health has no different with normal Regular Zombies. **In Hell Ride, starting from Day 22, blue colored Juggernaut will appear. However, their function and health has no different with normal Juggernauts. *Pursuer Zombie: Purple colored Light Zombie which has fast movement, high jump and extreme attack damage. *Stalker Zombie: Black colored Light Zombie which has slightly faster movement. **In Envy Mask chapter, there are also black colored Regular Zombies with the same function. *Thrower Zombie: Green colored Regular Zombie which throws Zombie Grenade. **There are also green colored Light Zombies and Heavy Zombies with the same function, note that they only appear in Lost City, after Scenario Re:boot. *Enhanced Zombie: Orange colored Regular Zombie which has high health and attack power. *Red-colored Zombies: Unknown by name, these zombies have slightly higher health and attack power. They appear with different types of the origin zombies. They make their first appearance in Round 2 of Last Clue. *Dark-yellow-colored Zombie: Unknown by name. These zombies have higher health and attack power. They appear with Origin Regular Zombies in Double Gate hard level in round 16 and can throw Zombie Grenade like the Thrower ones. However, after Scenario Re:boot, they don't appear anymore. In other hand, they appear with different types in Decoy, Angra Nest, Threat but cannot throw grenades. *Dark-blue-colored Ganymede: Unknown by name, these zombies appear in New Zombie Shelter maps, and have the same functions with normal Ganymede. **In Desert Plant, when Angra appears, it will fly to the player's shelter to throw some Venom Guards and other special zombie types, which come in a dark-blue colored skin. Those zombies have more health and damage than normal ones. *Red-colored Parkour Zombie: Unknown by name, they share the same performances as normal Parkour Zombie, except higher attack power and slower movement. *Different colored zombies in Zombie Scenario Hard 2 ~ 9: **Orange-colored Origin Regular Zombie: These zombies throw Zombie Grenade. They are similar to Thrower Zombies but make higher damage. **Orange-colored Light Zombie: These zombies have fast movement and make high damage. **Green-colored Voodoo Zombie: These zombies have high HP than normal Voodoo Zombies. **Green-colored Venom Guard: These zombies make high damage (by both attacking and exploding). |-| Vanguard Troops= *Trooper: The most common Vanguard troop who appears in all Human Scenario maps. *Titan: Heavily-armored minigunner. *Ghost: Desert-camouflaged sniper of the Vanguard troop. *Lancer: Specialized rocket launcher of the Vanguard troop. *Heavy Titan: The chief commander of the Vanguard troop. *Drone: Appears in Blaze, assists the Osprey to attack the players and Last Ride. **In Last Ride chapter, it also appears to assist Crono Wing attacks the players during round 1. Boss Zombie Scenario Season 1= *Prototype Phobos: A boss which appears in Last Clue and Nightmare. *Siege Type Phobos: A boss which appears in Chaos and Nightmare. *Oberon: A boss which appears in Dead End and Nightmare. |-| Season 2= *Dione: A boss which appears in Toxicity and Poisoning. *Siege Type Dione: A boss which appeared in Culvert and Decoy, but can't be harmed. *Revenant: A boss which appears in Decoy and Poisoning. *Angra: A powerful boss which appears in Angra Nest and Poisoning. |-| Season 3= *Mutated Heavy Titan: An infected Heavy Titan which appears in Contact and Illusion. *Bio Scorpion: A mechanic scorpion which appears in Behind and Illusion. *Mad Machine: A boss which appears in Threat, Panic Room (mini-boss) and Illusion. *Kraken: A boss which appeared in Panic Room. |-| Season 4= *Frozen Terror: An infected Yeti which appears in Encounter, and as mini-boss in Envy Mask and Paranoia. *Gluttony: A fat, dragon-like boss which appears in Conspiracy and Envy Mask (hologram only). *Neid and Zavist: Two mutated females clones who appeared in Envy Mask and Paranoia (mini-bosses). *Dr. Rex: The mad scientist who finally had shown up in Paranoia and infected himself with the zombie virus. *Kraken: Appeared as a mini-boss in Paranoia, but only the tentacles. |-| Season 5= *Laser Wing: An infected grasshopper-like creature which appeared in Omen. *Jack: An escapee from Rex Lab after the zombie virus outbreak incident but later he failed and was infected by zombies, became an evil seeking for revenge in Memories. *Crono Athletic: A boss which appears in Another Truth. *Crono Wing: A boss which appears in Last Ride. |-| Season 6= *MX2000: Man-operating giant robot which appeared in Episode Choi. *Mr. X Zombie: A creature that can swim in water which appeared in Episode Choi. *Condemned Criminal Unarmored: A half-infected Terrorist leader with chainsaw which appeared in Episode Victor. *Condemned Criminal Armored: Armored version which appeared in Episode Victor. *Tyrant Crab: An infected crab-like creature which appeared in Episode Lucia. *RAH-66 Comanche: A boss which appeared in Episode Carlito. *Agent Jay: An assistant of Douglas which appeared in Episode Carlito. Attack On Titan *Armored Titan: A leader of the Titans who appears in Illusion (Attack On Titan mode only). Human Scenario *RAH-66 Comanche: A boss appears in Desert Storm and Hellfire to engage the players. In Sidewinder, it becomes the players' ally. *V-22 Osprey: A boss appears in Blaze. *XT-300 Goliath: A boss appears in Sidewinder. Scenario guide Zombie Scenario 1= *Choi Ji Yoon: Appeared to support the player in Chaos. |-| Zombie Scenario 2= *Senior Researcher Soy or Doctor Aegis: Appeared to support the player in all the chapters of Zombie Scenario 2 (including extra-maps). |-| Zombie Scenario 3= *Norman: Zim's most trusted person, appeared in Contact, Threat and Illusion. *David Black: An AFC member, appeared in Behind, Threat, Panic Room and Illusion. *Erika: An AFC member, appeared in Behind, Threat, Panic Room and Illusion. *Victor: Appears to support the player in Illusion. *Red Lizard Jim: Appears to support the player in Illusion. |-| Zombie Scenario 4= *Gerard: Appeared in all chapters of Zombie Scenario 4 to support the player. *Red Lizard Jim: Appeared to support the player in all the chapters of Zombie Scenario 4. *Unknown NPC (Dr. Rex): Appeared in Conspiracy and Envy Mask as mysterious antagonist character. *Dr. Rex: Showed his true face in Envy Mask and later in Paranoia as final boss. |-| Zombie Scenario 5= *Jennifer: Appeared in all chapters of Zombie Scenario 5 to support the player. *Jack: Appeared in Memories as main antagonist character, who was infected and became the boss. *Dr. Rex: Appeared in Memories when talking to Soy (in memory of Jennifer). *Soy: Appeared in Memories when talking to Dr. Rex (in memory of Jennifer); in Another Truth and Last Ride to support the player. |-| Zombie Scenario 6= *Choi Ji Yoon: Appeared to safety herself and support the player in Episode Choi. *Ritsuka: Appeared to support the player in Episode Choi. *Mei: Appeared to support Choi and the player in Episode Choi. *Mr. X: Appeared in Episode Choi as main antagonist character and boss. *Commander Victor: Appeared to safety himself and support the player in Episode Victor. *Norman: Victor's most trusted person, appeared in Episode Victor. *Evelyn: Appeared to support victor and the player in Episode Victor. *Chen: Appeared to support victor and the player in Episode Victor. *Rowen: Appeared to support victor and the player in Episode Victor. *Soi: Appeared to support victor and the player in Episode Victor. *Lucia: Appeared to safety herseft and support the player in Episode Lucia. *Enzo: Appeared to support Lucia and the player in Episode Lucia. *Carlito: Appeared to safety himself and support the player in Episode Carlito. *Douglas Jacob: Appeared in Episode Carlito as main antagonist character. Zombie Escape= *Unknown NPC (Gerard): A member of the Counter-Terrorist appeared to guide the remainining survivors to escape from the zombies in Hitchhiking. *Red Lizard Jim: Appeared to guide the remaining survivors to escape from the zombies in Hitchhiking. |-| Attack On Titan= *Unknown NPC: A mysterious man appeared to support the player. |-| Human Scenario= *Victor: Appeared to support the player in Desert Storm, Hellfire and Sidewinder. *Red Lizard Jim: Appeared to support the player in Blaze and Sidewinder. |-| Zombie Shelter= *Felix: Appeared to support the player in City of Damned (Old). *Unknown NPC: A mysterious man appeared to support the player in New Zombie Shelter. |-| Zombie Giant= *Felix: Appeared to support the player in Forsaken and Splash. Zombie Annihilation= *Felix: Appeared to support the player. |-| Zombie File= *Soy: Appeared as main character in all Zombie File maps. *Unknown NPC (David Black): A mysterious man appeared to support Soy (the player) in Third Report. *David Black: Revealed himself at the end of Third Report to save Soy. Events *Mosquito - Insect which appears in Zombie modes during summer, to be killed to obtain great prizes. *Kite - A flying 'monster' which appears during Lunar New Year. *Zombie Balloon - A baby Heavy zombie balloon that appears during Zombie Balloon events. *Teddy Terror: A boss which appears in Nightmare and only during a specific event. *Light Zombie Boss: A boss which appears in Nightmare and only during a specific event. Gallery csocn.PNG|Promotional poster Category:Characters Category:NPC